Turtwig
|} Turtwig (Japanese: ナエトル Naetle) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 18, which evolves into starting at level 32. Along with and , Turtwig is one of three starter Pokémon of Sinnoh available at the beginning of . Biology Turtwig is a small, light green, quadruped Pokémon resembling a or . Its eyes, feet, and lower jaw are yellow. Its body is covered by a brown shell that is composed of earth. The shell has a thick black stripe and a black rim. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist. A small seedling grows on a brown patch on its head. This seedling will wilt if the Pokémon becomes thirsty. As a plant-based Pokémon, Turtwig usually nourishes itself through photosynthesis. It also drinks water, which hardens its soil-based shell. Due to its status as a starter Pokémon, a wild Turtwig is hard to come by and it is generally found under the ownership of s. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Turtwig obtained his in Gettin' Twiggy With It!. It eventually evolved in Aiding the Enemy!, and again in The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!. Paul's Turtwig Paul's starter Pokémon was a Turtwig, which has fully evolved into a . It appeared as a Turtwig in a flashback with Paul in A Pyramiding Rage! where it was watching Reggie battle Brandon. Other Turtwig made its debut appearance in Following a Maiden Voyage. It was a starter Pokémon Professor Rowan was giving out. It had a relaxing nature and it was eating almost the whole time and was oblivious to the fight going on between and . However, it appeared to be afraid of Rowan, as seen when he glared at it and it panicked. A Turtwig owned by Rowan also appears in SS024. The Gym Leader Gardenia has a Turtwig that first appeared in The Grass-Type is Always Greener!. It was used in the Gym battle against Ash in The Grass Menagerie. It defeated , but lost to Ash's Turtwig. Minor appearances Another Turtwig appeared in Dawn of a New Era!. It was under the ownership of a Trainer at the Pokémon Center. Another Turtwig also appeared in Classroom Training!. A young boy was using it at the Trainers' School to battle a . One also appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. Multiple Turtwig appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region! alongside and . A Turtwig appeared as a plush toy in A Jolting Switcheroo!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Turtwig, which he nicknamed "Tru" in Pokémon Adventures, which evolved into a simultaneously with Chimler ( 's ), and Platinum's Piplup in Eterna City, and then again in Veilstone City into a along with Chimler. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Turtwig is 's starter Pokémon in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!. It was partnered with Hareta's Piplup to battle Mars's and . It later appeared as a , having evolved from earlier. Gardenia also has a Turtwig which was used in the Gym Battle against Hareta's . In the TCG In the TFG One Turtwig figure has been released. * : Other appearances Turtwig appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy. Trophy information "A Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Despite its animal appearance, Turtwig actually has vegetation sprouting from its head. The shell on its back is made of soil and hardens when it drinks water. Much like a plant, Turtwig performs photosynthesis, absorbing sunlight and making oxygen. It also relies heavily on water to keep its plant healthy and thus spends a lot of time near lakes. Turtwig evolves into Grotle." Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} |} |} after entering the Hall of Fame twice}} |} |} In side games |area= }} |area=Silent Forest}} |area=Meadow Zone}} |area=Hinder Cape, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Desert: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Adventure Area: Grab and Go!, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 2}} |area=Dark Land: Boundless Prairie (All Areas)}} |area=Area 18: Stage 01}} |} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Turtwig|Japanese|PGL|10|October 29, 2010 to November 30, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Turtwig}} |Global Link Turtwig|Korean|PGL|10|June 1, 2011 to June 1, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Turtwig}} |Global Link Turtwig|English|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Turtwig}} |Global Link Turtwig|French|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Turtwig}} |Global Link Turtwig|German|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Turtwig}} |Global Link Turtwig|Italian|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Turtwig}} |Global Link Turtwig|Spanish|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Turtwig}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- and seeds. }} |- |- |- to save ! }} |- |} Evolution |no2=388 |name2=Grotle |type1-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=389 |name3=Torterra |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Turtwig is the heaviest of the basic forms of all of the starter Pokémon. It also has the lowest base out of all starter Pokémon. * Turtwig is the only starter Pokémon to know when initially received as a player's first Pokémon. Origin Turtwig is based on a with plant characteristics. Name origin Turtwig is a combination of and twig. Naetle is a combination of 苗 nae ( ) and turtle. In other languages and turtle |fr=Tortipouss|frmeaning=From and |es=Turtwig|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Chelast|demeaning=From and |it=Turtwig|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=모부기 Mobugi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=草苗龜 / 草苗龟 Cǎomiáoguī|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Grass sprout turtle" |hi=टर्टविग Turtwig |himeaning=Same as English name |ru=Тортвиг Tortvig Тартуиг Tartuig |rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Turtwig * Paul's Turtwig * Tru External links |} Category:Starter Pokémon 387 387 Turtwig (default) Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon de:Chelast fr:Tortipouss it:Turtwig ja:ナエトル pl:Turtwig zh:草苗龟